


A Lesson Learned

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: DaddyBatch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh





	A Lesson Learned

Can you write a daddybatch where there's twins and the other twin bullies the other twin and Ben just freaks out Because the one twin is really weak and sick and that upsets him and etc  
_________________________________

"Nah nah nah you can't play with me!" Alex told his twin sister Alexa, Alexa was born with a weak heart and had already had a couple of surgeries much to the dismay of Ben and you. Alexa was smaller and weaker than Alex and today she was sick and feeling really tired so she had to stay in bed.   
Ben came in as Alex was picking on her, 

"ALEX! Time out, right now!" He ordered. Ben kept a watchful eye on Alexa constantly and always protected her and coddled her. She was his little princess and she had put up a fight to survive, he was her hero and she was his. 

"Alexa, darling are you okay?" He asked as he rushed to her side. Alex was crying a little.

"It's not fair daddy, Alex gets to play and have fun and I can't because I'm sick." She whined. 

"Alex isn't going to be playing now either, he's in time out." Ben said as he wiped her tears away. "I'll be right back darling." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Alex! What do you think you're doing? You're sister is very sick, she can't play because she's to weak. You don't have any reason to pick on her! No playtime for you either, how would you feel it you had to lay in bed all day?" Ben said.

"How would you feel Alex?!? I better not hear you bully you're sister anymore or you will be spending the entire day in bed." 

Alex began to cry.

"I'm sorry son to have yelled that way at you, but you know you're sister can't help how sick she is. If she gets up and plays to much today it could be very dangerous and could send her to the hospital or even worse." Ben began to tear up at the thought.

"You don't want anything to happen to you're sister do you?" Ben asked.

"No!" Alex sobbed and grabbed his daddy's shirt.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay, go apologies to you're sister alright. And no more bullying." Ben said and Alex ran to his sisters room.

"I'm so sorry sissy!" Alex sobbed as he hugged his sister.

Alexa was so confused and startled by this she wasn't sure what to say. Ben looked on.

"Alex do you want to sing with me to your sister? Maybe it will make her feel better." Ben asked, he picked Alexa up and then sat in the rocker by her bed, a rocker he used to rock the tiny little baby that Alexa was when she came home from the hospital and after every surgery he would rock her in this chair and sing to her. Alex climbed up and sat on Ben's other leg. Ben had many songs that he liked to sing to his little girl but this one seemed like a good fit today.

"Miss Polly had a dolly who was sick, sick, sick.  
So she phoned for the doctor to be quick, quick, quick.  
The doctor came with his bag and hat,  
And knocked at the door with a rat tat tat.  
He looked at the dolly and shook his head,  
And said "Miss Polly put her straight to bed".  
He wrote a pad for a pill, pill, pill.  
I'll be back in the morning with my bill, bill, bill."

"That's silly daddy." Alexa and Alex giggled.

"It is?" He asked. 

"Yes." Alex giggled and yawned.

"Okay then how about this one." Ben said as he noticed how his children was growing tired.

"Go to sleep, my little boy,  
Go to sleep by yourself,  
For when you awaken  
I will give you a creamy drink..

Go to sleep, my little girl,  
Go to sleep my sunshine,  
Go to sleep,  
Piece of my heart." Ben sung softly as he rocked. 

"Sleep tight my loves." He kissed their heads and rocked until they were both sound asleep.


End file.
